


Cracking Up

by celli



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-20
Updated: 2004-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli





	Cracking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestarsexist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/gifts).



"Dana," Casey said wearily. "It's three in the morning. Tell me again why we can't tape these promos tomorrow?"

"Because some of us, and by some of us I mean the two of you, dinked around all day yesterday writing your script and ate up the time I budgeted for promos?"

Casey opened his mouth, took one look at Dana, and closed it again. Next to him, Dan was busy looking innocent.

"All right." Dana gestured to the director. "Promo one. Hit it boys."

"In three, two, one..."

"I'm Casey McCall alongside Dan Rydell. All next week on Sports Night, we'll be celebrating the Super Bowl with special reports on its history--"

There was a distinct twitch next to him. Casey kept his eyes firmly on the camera.

"Its players--"

Dan drew in a deep, audible breath through his nose. Casey kicked him under the table.

"And the traditions that make it an American leg--"

Dan burst out laughing. Casey thudded his forehead onto the desk.

"Daniel!" Dana shouted.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Dan pinched the top of his nose. "I'm done now. Really."

"Try it again," Dana said ominously.

"I'm Casey McCall, alongside Dan Rydell. All next week on Sports--"

Dan twitched again. This time Casey giggled.

"Casey!" Dana wailed.

It took forty-five minutes to film three fifteen-second promos. By the time they wrapped the last one, Dana's hair looked like it had never seen a brush, and Casey and Dan were both pink from repressed laughter.

"We are never doing this again," Dana said as the two men removed their microphones.

"Promos?" Dan asked hopefully.

"Putting you two in the same room."

They started laughing again. Dana glared, but when she stepped forward to bat at them, the corner of her mouth was twitching. "Go home before I beat you to death with my clipboard. Go! Get out of here?"

As they left, they could hear Dana asking plaintively, "...what's so funny about the Super Bowl, anyway?"


End file.
